broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Galaxy Blitz
Hooves off! Everything you see right before your very eyes all belongs to User:Fluttershy The Animal Loving Dreamer, and if you edit this without her permission or claim this as your own OC, then you'll be sent to the moon! Please, before editing, ask Fluttershy on her message wall. Now you can enjoy this OC... Galaxy Blitz was once an alicorn who ruled over outer-space, but got pushed into Equestria by Nightmare Moon. When she fell, she lost her horn, and her body morphed into a pony-like build. Pegasus form drawn by Hamclub13. The Legend of Galaxy Blitz - History There was once an alicorn named Galaxy Blitz who ruled over outer space. Her main job was to guard the planets, and to stop meteorites from crashing down to Earth. However, her job was very lonely and poor Galaxy had no friends. One day, she heard large sounds and dreadful wails, and a lot of tears. It was coming from the moon. She noticed the craters of the moon shaped in a head of a horse. She flew down to the moon and saw a very tall and dark-looking yet beautiful black alicorn, she came over and befriended her, the black mare's name was Nightmare Moon. She and Nightmare Moon became the best of friends. Nightmare would often talk to her about how she got banished, and her evil intentions of bringing eternal night back to Equestria when she escaped her imprisonment. Soon, Nightmare Moon asked Galaxy Blitz to help her in her plans to take over Equestria and cause eternal night. Galaxy Blitz agreed with happiness, and she stayed on the moon with her only friend. A day before the escape of the Mare in the Moon, Galaxy Blitz was looking down over the edge of the moon. Nightmare Moon walked up to her and pushed her, and poor Galaxy fell down to Earth, in Canterlot, Equestria. She lost her horn in this accident and her body morphed into the regular pony build, and she became mortal. She was taken in the royal Canterlot Castle by Celestia and healed quickly, and soon when the day of Nightmare Moon's escape happened, Galaxy Blitz was there, ready. As the evil alicorn mare came to the castle, the two of them battled for a little bit, until Celestia jumped in and gave her life so she could be banished to the sun instead. And that was the legend of Galaxy Blitz. Personality Used to be too trusting, but now she is very reluctant about making new friends and is often lonely, her only friend nowadays is Celestia. She's very cold-hearted to those who have done bad things to her in the past, and she is also very loyal to those who she has a soft spot for. Relationships Galaxy Blitz tends to be very sensitive about making new friends, because of what Nightmare Moon did to her in the past. Princess Celestia Galaxy's only friend nowadays, has a big soft spot for the princess of the sun. She owes Celestia her own life since she took her in and helped her forehead heal after the accident. She is now a trusted guard of this alicorn, and Galaxy looks up to her as a motherly figure. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon During her time in outer space, Galaxy Blitz trusted Nightmare Moon with all her heart, and would agree to every word she said. Now she acts very cold-hearted to Princess Luna, after the past events. Despite how many times Luna tries to heal their relationship, Galaxy refuses. Celestia is aware of this and really hopes that the two of them will lighten up and become friends. Quotes "Never, Nightmare. You expect me to lighten up and join horseshoes with you? No way. This is a joke, maybe one day, you'll look behind you and see someone pushing you underground." - One of the most common insults Galaxy Blitz hurls at Luna "Celestia, why do you like that Nightmare? She used to be my closest friend, and all the sudden she thinks she could lie to me about ruling Equestria! The night makes me cry, the day makes me smile. I shall never submit myself to the dark side again!" - Galaxy Blitz talking to Princess Celestia Trivia *Galaxy Blitz often calls Princess Luna Nightmare instead of her real name, since she is now her greatest fear, and also the fact that Luna was Nightmare Moon when betraying her, and she only remembers her as a nightmare. This greatly offends Luna. *Galaxy was originally meant to be called Shadow Wrath. *She looks up to Celestia as a motherly figure and will do anything for her, she'll even give her life for the sake of the princess' safety. *Sometimes, when she's alone, she flies out of the castle in the middle of the night and sits in a lonely spot, looks up at the starry night sky, and cries out to the moon, remembering those horrible memories from the past. *She has a scar on the top of her forehead shaped like a 'X', where her horn used to be. Category:Pegasus Category:Blank Flank Category:Female Category:Pony